Just Harry
by adorable baby dinosaur
Summary: A Harry becomes immortal and helps the fellowship at the age of 3,445. There is also Gandalf!Albus and Saruman!Draco. full summary inside. It will be slash and may include *gasp* het as well. Please R&R I can always use constructive criticism!
1. Prologue

**Summary: **It's been over three thousand years since the final battle and things are very different. New races with no trace of old ones, magical and muggle communities combined and things went back to ways of old with the knowledge of the present. Three wizards have been through it all, this story is about one who became immortal and accidentally made his friends live extremely long lives. This is the story of Harry Potter and his journey with the fellowship of the ring.

**AN:** so this is obviously au and some characters will be ooc. I'll say right now that I've only seen the LOTR movies a couple times and haven't read the books (yet), so if I get something wrong consider it part of the au, if it's something WAY off that bugs you to no end then feel free to put it in a review and I'll see what I can do about it. thnx ;)

**WARNINGS:** this will be slash. If you don't like that then there's a back button for that. If you flame it, well my only response is you didn't have to read it. the rating may change as I write.

**Update Warnings:** I'm going to try to update at least once every two weeks, but I'm going to Ireland for 10 days then Belgium for a year so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. This is at risk of being abandoned but I'm going to try _really _hard to not let that happen.

**DISCLAIMER:** I solemnly swear that I do not own these stories, nor do I make any money out of this. T'is just for funnsies.

**Chapter Word Count (CWC):** 588

**Prologue.**

There were only two other people in the world that Harry knew now. First and foremost was Professor Albus Dumbledore, his _long_ time friend. Or, as he's more commonly known, Gandalf the Grey. The second was Draco Malfoy, his long time friendly rival. He was more commonly known as Saruman the White. Harry didn't have another name and he definitely was not well known. No matter how much Albus and Draco begged, Harry only left the house to gather food. The story truly begins at the long forgotten final battle. This was before muggles and magic folk came together, before technology was left behind for a new world in which the past was brought forward to mix with knowledge of the present. The Final Battle was when- with the help of his friends- Harry defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort.

When Harry was fighting Voldemort, he knew he needed more power, there was just no way around it. It turned out that the power Voldemort didn't know was Harry's rare ability to channel magic, so Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy volunteered for their magic to be channeled through Harry as they were the more powerful wizards that were fighting in the front lines. At the end of the battle Harry sent Voldemort a fatal blow using his Albus' and Draco's power, but the dark lord had the chance to send one last killing curse and harry was to slow to move. At the exact same time Bellatrix Lestrange had sent a curse to him, in revenge for her master whom she thought died instantly. The two curses hit Harry at the exact same time and though he did not know it at that time, the curse had made him truly immortal. Because Dumbledore's and Malfoy's magic was being channeled at the same time they were also affected by the curse, but instead of immortality they were given the gift of extremely long lives. They still aged, but slowly. Harry on the other hand looked just the same now, over 3,000 years later, as he did then at 25.

_They at least know they'll have peace in the end_, Harry thought. He was still a little upset that after all he went through he'd never see his family and friends again. 20 years after that battle the magical community came out of hiding. Though there were still some people who feared them, most were accepting of magic and they worked together for a brighter future. 200 years after _that_ and people found themselves going in a downward spiral. Harry still isn't sure how the decision came about to get rid of all but basic technology (basic being plumbing) and live as "those of old" as they were called. A couple hundred years after that and technology and just about all of history was forgotten save by 3 wizard men who've lived through all of it. Harry will never forget Draco's face when he heard there was going to be no more technology. Absolutely priceless.

So here he was now, a man with more power than the three other wizards combined, living a quiet, normal life. Sure he's been part of other wars, especially that first one with Sauron, but he didn't show his powers because he didn't have to. He was simply another man helping the fight. Not looked up to as savior, not feared as most powerful man in history, treated as just Harry. Life was good. But he couldn't escape the feeling that that would change soon.

_Knockknockknock._


	2. Chapter 1 Old Friends

**CWC:** 681

**Chapter one-Old friends.**

Harry wanted to groan. He had just gotten comfortable. _Oh well,_ he thought. Harry got out of his chair and made his way to the front door to open it. There stood his one-time mentor and friend. "Albus," Harry greeted. "Good to see you. Come in, come in."

"Thank you, my boy. I'm in a bit of a hurry, let's have a seat." Albus said.

Harry looked at Albus and then let out a long suffering sigh. "What's going on, Albus?"

The usual twinkle was gone from the light blue eyes. "I'm afraid the ring has been found, my dear boy. I've given young Mr. Baggins the task of bringing it to Rivendell. Unfortunately I cannot, you know my weakness for power and I believe Draco has the same weakness as I. Speaking of Draco I need to go to him to let him know about the ring and to see what he thinks should be done."

Harry sat there for a moment to process all that had been said before he sighed again. "First of all, Albus, How the heck did Draco become a White wizard before you? You've got about 200 years on both of us." Harry said, wanting more time to think the important thoughts through.

Albus chuckled. "I believe he wanted to prove to himself that he could beat either you or me at something, he seemed to be trying so hard, so I let him become a White wizard before me. Just don't tell him that. I plan on taking my time to get there, I don't need to prove anything to myself, just as you don't have anything to prove to yourself." He answered.

Harry hummed in understanding before getting to the elephant in the room. "Alright. So you want me to go with this hobbit-friend of yours and make sure little to no harm comes to him." Harry paused. "And use my magic if I have to. I understand, Albus." Harry thought for a moment back to when he was _the Harry Potter_ Savior to the wizarding and muggle world. He remembered how he wished there was someone else who could understand what he had to go through. Dumbledore was close, but the actual fate of the whole world wasn't unwillingly on his shoulders, he battled Grindelwald through his own choice. "Alright, on one condition."

Albus looked at his friend in confusion. Even after all this time, he was still surprised by the man before him. "And what's that?"

"If he asks anything, anything at all that has to do with the ring, I will not hide anything from him." Harry said seriously. Albus looked hard at Harry. He knew that he was forgiven from his actions-or rather lack of actions- but he wondered how much those decisions had affected Harry.

Albus nodded his agreement. "Well I must be off. It's a little too far to apparate for an old man like me, I'll be riding half way. And remember when you talk to others, I am known as Gandalf." Harry laughed and nodded.

Honestly he could've kept Albus Dumbledore and it would have been strange enough to pass in this new version of earth. Harry grabbed his wand that he normally used and the death wand that he hadn't used since the final battle. He gathered his heavy black cloak and in his moleskin pouch, that he'd kept and enlarged over the years, he put his invisibility cloak, healing potions and a few poisons as well, a sleeping bag, a small lantern, and a few daggers. He kept the sword of Gryffindor, which was rightfully his, at his side and a single dagger he'd found in the Black vault- when Gringotts was still around- was kept inside his dragon hide boots. He still had a lot of things from when he actually 25 kept in pristine condition thanks to different variations of the preservation charm. Last but not least he put shrunken cooler of food in his pocket. He was ready to go to the Shire. With a small pop Harry was gone.


	3. Chapter 2 Hobbits

**CWC:** 1,809

**Chapter two-Hobbits.**

Harry apparated to the shire, knowing where it was because of all the stories from Albus. There he walked into the shire and after asking for directions a few times, he found bag end. He was just about to knock on the door when it opened. There before him were two incredibly short hobbits. "Hello," Harry said, holding his hand out to the dark haired one. "You must be Frodo Baggins. Al—Gandalf sent me to make sure nothing happens to you." Frodo looked up at Harry before realization seemed to dawn on him.

"Oh yes, he said he'd be sending someone. I'm Frodo and this is Samwise Gamgee. Or just Sam. You must be that friend of his who isn't an elf but doesn't age." Harry smiled lightly.

"That would be correct. I'm Harry. I hope that old man hasn't been saying anything too bad about me then." Harry said. "Why don't we head out. Do you know which way to go? I'm afraid it's been a while since I've been out and about." Harry said. He took a look at the young hobbit and saw a bit of himself in him. Frodo nodded and soon they were on their way to Rivendell.

"Gandalf told me we'd be meeting him at the Prancing Pony in Bree." Frodo told his strange companion. Harry just nodded in understanding and the three continued in silence.

Soon the three were were about to walk into a meadow when Sam stopped. Frodo turned to look at him. "What is it Sam?"

Sam looked at the other two. "If I take one more step it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Harry smiled lightly while Frodo patted Sam on the shoulder. Remember what Bilbo used to say...it's a dangerous business going out your door...you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's not knowing where you might be swept off to." Frodo said.

Harry chuckled. "Now there's the truth if I ever heard it." A little while later the trio were walking through a field of crop. Harry and Frodo walked a little ahead of Sam. Harry noticed that Sam wasn't with them and was just about to ask Frodo if he noticed where his friend went when said hobbit started to call out.

"Mr. Frodo. Mr. Frodo" Frodo and Harry turn towards thee voice, surprised. Sam appeared through the crops seeming out of breath. "I thought I lost you." He continued." Frodo looked at Sam strangely.

**"**What are you talking about?" Frodo asked with a slightly teasing voice.

Sam mumbled, "It's just something Gandalf said..."

"What did he say?" Frodo asked. Harry couldn't hear any accusatory tone, so he suspected Frodo was genuinely curious.

"He said..."Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee." Sam answered. Then looking intently at Frodo he said, "And I don't mean to."

Harry smiled. Sam reminded him so much of Ron. Loyal to the end.

Frodo laughed light-heartedly. "Sam...we're still in the Shire...what

could possibly happen?" Harry knew instantly something would happen. And he was proven right.

All of a sudden something collided into Frodo, sending the hobbit and whatever crashed into him to the ground. Frodo started to pick himself up, only to be knocked down again by another figure.

"Frodo! Merry, it's Frodo Baggins." The first figure said. Harry belatedly realized they were other hobbits.

"Hello Frodo" Said the second figure, presumably Merry. The three picked themselves up and Harry could see a bunch of vegetables on the ground that he assumed Merry and the other figure were carrying.

"What's the meaning of this!" Sam asked indignantly.

"Sam, hold this..." Merry told him, handing over a large cabbage.

**"**You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam accused. The two figures who crashed into Frodo were starting to remind Harry of the twins back in the day. They surprisingly grew to a ripe old age playing pranks to their dying day. Harry would've thought that one of the victims of their pranks would've killed them before then.

"Who's that in my field! Get out of it! Get out of my field, you young varmits! I'll show you...get out of my corn." A voice called out. Harry looked over and could see a pitchfork making its way towards them. Merry and the other figure hurriedly picked up "their" vegetables and raced away. The other three ran after them, Sam still holding the cabbage.

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots." Merry said from the front.

"And some cabbages" The second figure added in. "...and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting." Merry said. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at them. It was like seeing Fred and George reincarnated. The quintet heard dogs barking loudly from behind them.

"Run!" The one called Pippin yelled.

They ran for a while until the hobbits started getting tired and they were sure they'd lost Farmer Maggot. Merry and Pippin seemed to just realize someone else was with them.

"Oi! Who're you?" Merry asked, curiously. Harry looked at the two for half a moment before answering.

"My name's Harry. Gandalf asked me to make sure nothing happens to Frodo." He answered them.

"You're a friend of Gandalf's?" Pippin asked him.

Harry smiled. "Yes, we've been friends for a very long time." Pippin smiled and held out his hand.

"Name's Peregrin Took. You can call me Pippin." He said jovially.

"And I'm Meridoc Brandybuck, but you can call me Merry." Merry said, holding his hand out as well.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Harry said while shaking their hands.

After the introductions they kept walking together, not paying attention to where they were going When the four hobbits started falling down a hill. Harry would've stayed at the top but both Sam and Merry grabbed onto him to try and stop themselves. Not expecting the sudden weight, they fell down too. When they landed Harry heard a 'that was close.' and looked over to see Pippin's face right beside a pile of horse dung.

"Ow...I think I've broken something." Merry said. Harry saw him pull out a broken carrot from underneath him. "oh." Harry almost laughed at how upset Merry seemed to be about the broken carrot.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam said.

"What? That was just a detour...a shortcut." Merry defended.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked irritably.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouted, and Harry looked over and saw Pippin running to a patch of brown mushrooms. Harry was beginning to think that all those two hobbits thought of was their stomachs. _The twins' personalities with Ron's appetite,_ Harry mused. He wasn't too sure this was a good thing.

"I think we should get off the road." Harry heard Frodo say. Harry let loose his magic a bit and could feel something evil heading towards them quickly.

"Get off the road!" Harry shouted when no one moved the first time. The five of them rushed to hide under a mossy log. Harry had to curl up tightly to fit in with the hobbits. The hobbits and Harry heard someone land. _Probably was on a horse_ Harry thought as he quietly grabbed something from his bag and put it on the forest floor. The footsteps came closer but before they reached the log there was a small blast some twenty feet away. The creature, for Harry could tell it wasn't fully human, quickly got back on the horse and with inhuman speed, headed in the direction of the noise.

"What was that?" Merry whispered. Harry looked over to his charge and saw him sitting looking at a small gold ring in his hand.

"Come on, let's go before it comes back." Harry said quietly.

Harry noticed Pippin staring at him. _He probably was the only one paying attention to something other than that creature_ Harry realized. Before Pippin could ask Harry said, "later." Pippin nodded and then they were off, quick as possible while staying quiet. Harry wanted to put silencing charms on them but knew that if any branches were snapped they would still make a sound and he didn't know if the other creatures could sense magic being done otherwise and he didn't want to risk it.

They had been walking for a while, everyone making sure the creature wasn't around. After confirming that they couldn't find anything, Pippin asked, "What is going on?"

Merry walked past Pippin and Harry and looked intently. When he didn't say anything at first Sam started to look nervous. Finally he said, "That Black Rider was looking for something… or someone… Frodo?"

Frodo seemed to be having a small internal struggle as if not sure what he could tell his friend. Finally he settled on, "I have to leave the shire… Sam and I need to get to Bree."

Merry looked at Frodo before nodding as if deciding on something and said, "Right… Buckleberry ferry… follow me!"

They left the area and suddenly a Black Rider burst out of the trees and headed towards them. "Come on, this way!" Merry yelled. Harry made sure Frodo was ahead of him as he started to run from the Rider.

They ran to a river with a ferry at the dock with four creatures -that seemed to come from nowhere- behind them. Harry heard Merry yell, "Get the ropes, Sam!" The hobbits and Harry ran across the dock, Sam, Merry and Pippin jumped as the boat started to move away. Harry realized Frodo wouldn't make it, so he picked him up and threw him onto the boat. He could hear the creatures right behind him, he flicked his wrist and his wand fell into his hand, thinking a happy thought he cast a patronus and hoped it was enough to keep the creatures busy long enough for him to be able to jump with none of them trying to grab him.

Apparently it worked as well as if he was casting against a dementor and he was able to jump, adding a bit of magic to give him an extra boost and landed on the edge of the ferry. He almost lost his balance but the hobbits grabbed him before he could fall into the water.

Harry looked at the hobbits when he was stable and saw them looking at him with awe, and a touch of suspicion on Sam's part. Harry sighed. He wouldn't be able to get out of this one. _Well they would've found out sooner or later, _He thought. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, it's good to have an advantage over one's enemy." He waited until everyone nodded before continuing. "Well, long story short… I'm a wizard."


	4. Chapter 3 Questions & Answers

**Chapter three-On the Ferry.**

"You're too young to be a wizard! You don't look older than 25! And for most races that's too young!" Frodo said.

"Ever heard 'there's more than meets the eye'?" Harry asked the hobbits. They nodded. "I am over 3,000 years old. 3,445 if you want to be exact." The hobbits looked gob smacked but Sam and even Frodo looked a little skeptical.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"Why would he lie about that?" Pippin asked.

"Truth about being a wizard or my age?" Harry asked putting a hand on Pippins shoulder to calm him. He was touched that the young hobbit would stand up for him.

"Both." Sam answered. Harry nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well I don't know if those riders are able to sense magic. I can tell they aren't fully human, I'm just not sure what they're able to do and I don't want to risk them finding us. But you all trust Gandalf, right?" The hobbits nodded. "Then as soon as you see him you can ask him. He and Saruman are the only ones who know everything about me. And I mean everything." Harry said.

"How can we tell you're not going to cut us before we see Gandalf?" Sam asked.

Before Harry could answer Frodo beat him to it. "Gandalf said that Harry would protect us, and I believe him." Sam seemed to remember that Gandalf said just that and stopped asking questions, giving an apologetic smile to Harry. Harry gave a small smile in return, showing he understood Sam was just trying to protect his friend.

"So what was that thing that made a distraction when we were behind that log?" Pippin asked eagerly.

"That is something invented by a couple of twins I knew who loved pranks. They were my best friend's older brothers and they started their own joke shop. What I used was something they invented during the war. If you put it on the ground it will quietly run to about ten feet away from where you are and make a noise causing your enemy to believe you to be somewhere else. Unfortunately I only have two left and I don't know how to make anymore. Those two were some of the most creative people I've ever had the pleasure to know." Harry said. At the end he was smiling lightly in remembrance of his "family"

Merry's and Pippin's eyes lit up at the mention of a couple of brilliant pranksters. They really wanted to know what kind of stories Harry had about them but they knew better than to ask yet. He seemed to be content just sitting back and remembering his old friends.

How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked Merry.

"The Brandywine bridge… 12 miles." Merry answered.

AN: Sorry it's so short… I'll try to make it longer next chapter… don't hurt me! *hides*


	5. Chapter 4 The Prancing Pony

**CWC: **2,129

**Chapter four- The Prancing Pony.**

20 minutes later the four hobbits and Harry were walking to the gates of Bree. Frodo knocked on the wood and a man opened a small hole in the door at Harry's height, "What do you want?" He asked, rather rudely in Harry's opinion. Harry didn't say anything. He just pointed to where the hobbits were. To his slight surprise the man shut the hole in the door. Not a moment later he opened another hole underneath the first ones so that he could see the hobbits. "Hobbits! Four hobbits, and what's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?" The man asked.

Frodo replied, "We wish to stay at the inn...our business our own." Frodo said sternly, surprising Harry. Harry thought he'd only be soft spoken or cheerful. The man looked up at Harry and raised an eyebrow in question. "He is with us." Frodo said in the same tone before Harry could reply.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The man said as he unlocked the gate and let them through. Harry could see Frodo's shoulders slack ever so slightly in relief. "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad… can't be too careful." He continued, eyeing them as they made their way to the inn.

As they walked through the streets of Bree, Harry could see the hobbits getting nervous. Harry was slightly amused when he noticed they were starting to walk closer to him, but he didn't say anything. They finally reached the Inn and the outside reminded him very much of Ollivanders, with the rickety sign and peeling words.

The five walked into the inn and walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me," Frodo said. The Innkeeper leaned over the desk, following the sound.

"Good evening, little masters." The Inn keeper greeted. _Much etter than the gate keeper,_ Harry thought. "If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, Mr...ah..." Hary hoped Albus told Frodo to use a different name.

"Underhill...my name's Underhill." Frodo answered.

"Underhill?" The man asked absentmindedly as he looked for a room to put them in. He looked up before writing something and noticed Harry. "You're with them?" He asked. Harry simply nodded. "Hmmmm."

"I'd rather stay in the same room as them, I'll simply sleep on the floor." Harry told the other man. He nodded and wrote down the given name down in what Harry assumed was the registry.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey...can you tell him we've arrived?" Frodo asked, suddenly.

**The man frowned, looking puzzled for a moment. "G**andalf... Gandalf... Oh..." Recognition flashed through his eyes. "Oh yes! I remember...elderly chap...big grey beard...pointy hat?" He asked. Frodo nodded with relief. "Not seen him for six months." He said cheerfully. Everyone looked shocked. Well Harry looked thoughtful, wondering what was keeping the old man.

"What do we do now?" Harry hear Sam ask.

"For now we get a drink while thinking it over." Harry told them.

The group was sitting at a table against the wall, trying to remain as hidden as possible without making it look suspicious. Merry had left to get himself a drink and Harry noticed Sam nervously looking around. Frodo seemed to notice too as he told him, "Sam, he'll be here, he'll come." Harry wished he could agree, but he had a feeling that Gandalf wouldn't be able to make it and they'd have to find their own way to Rivendell. Harry hoped that wasn't the case as he had no idea how to get there and he doubted the hobbits knew either.

Suddenly Merry plunked down beside Pippin with a pint. Which looked huge in his small hands.

"What's that?" Pippin asked. Harry could almost hear the awe in his voice.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry said happily.

"They come in pints? I'm getting one!" with that Pippin left to get himself another beer.

"But you've already had a whole half already!" Sam said as he watched Pippin walk away. Harry thought he looked like he was about to start skipping his way over to the bar. Harry had a bad feeling niggling at the pit of his stomach but he didn't have the heart to stop Pippin when the young hobbit looked so happy.

Harry suddenly felt the back of his neck prickle. "That man's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Sam told Frodo quietly. Harry subtly shifted in his seat to look at the man. Harry thought he looked like one of those rangers that Albus talked about. There was one that Albus always talked about who was raised by Lord Elrond. Apparently he had three names or something. What were they? _Estel was his elven name… what were the other ones? _Harry thought to himself. He noticed the hobbits pull over the inn keeper to ask him something but Harry wasn't listening. He was busy trying to think of the names.

"Round here he's known as Strider." _Bingo!_ Strider was the name most people who didn't already know who he was called him. His birth name was something that started with an "A". _Aaron? No that's one of the old names. _Harry mused. He remembered Albus telling him he was Isildur's heir and was about 80 years old. Or something like that.

"Baggins? Sure, I know a Baggins...he's over there..." The other four heard. Frodo looked alarmed and shot his head towards Pippin. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side...if you follow me." Pippin continued. Frodo was running to where Pippin was sitting and grabbed his sleeve, making Pippin spill his beer.

"Pippin!"

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin said, pushing Frodo away in his drunkenness. Frodo fell down and the Inn's attention was on him. Harry saw the ring was flying towards Frodo's hand. Before he could do anything the ring slipped on Frodo's finger just enough to be considered "on" and Frodo vanished. _Oh Shit._ Harry thought. The Inn was deathly silent so with a look to Sam and Merry he started to cheer and laugh as if what Frodo did was an amazing party trick. Sam and Merry got the hint and began to cheer with Harry and soon the rest of the Inn followed their lead. Everyone went back to their own business and Harry breathed out a sigh of relief.

He used is powers to sense were Frodo was, able to track the dark magic of the ring. He sensed it going up the stairs and Harry looked to see Strider dragging Frodo behind him.

"Come on." Harry said. The three grabbed Pippin and went up the stairs. Harry used his magic to sense the ring again to find which room Frodo was in. The three hobbits grabbed a "weapon" when Harry wasn't looking and when he pointed to which room Frodo was in the three hobbits rushed in Sam using his fists, Merry brandishing a candlestick and Pippin holding a chair. Harry realized that Strider was a good guy.

He really wanted to laugh at the sight but he respected that they would face a stranger- who they were already told was dangerous- for their friend.

Instead Harry kept a neutral face as he walking up behind the hobbits and before anyone could say anything he said, "I'm afraid that's my hobbit you're harassing, I'm going to have to ask you to get your own." The hobbits and ranger blinked at Harry before Strider chuckled lowly. _Damn if that isn't the sexiest thing I've heard in a long while,_ Harry randomly thought.

"Your hobbit, is he?" Strider asked.

"Well he is my charge. So yes, until he is back home he is my hobbit to protect. These three as well by association." Strider looked at Harry from underneath his hood.

"Three charges must be tough for one so young." He commented.

"You of all people should know that looks can be deceiving of age. I am much older than I seem to be." Strider didn't ask any of the questions Harry was sure he was dying to know the answers to. He simply nodded and pulled down his hood. He then looked at the three other hobbits still holding up their weapon of choice.

"You have stout hearts, little hobbits, but that alone won't save you." He told them. Then he looked over to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." And with that ominous message, Strider sat himself down in the chair beside the window to keep watch.

"I guess we're staying in here for the night." Harry mumbled. "I'll grab our things." Harry had grabbed everything they left in the room (nothing that was too important to them) in one trip and the hobbits all settled into the bed. Harry stood beside Strider.

Sam whispered, "Do you trust him, Frodo?" Frodo thought back to something Harry told him on the ferry.

**FB**

_"Frodo, as the temporary ring bearer," He began quietly. "You are the leader of this group. All big decisions will lie on you." Frodo started to look worried, Harry put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I've been in your type of position before. All you have to do is go with your gut feeling. No matter what I say, no matter what even Gandalf says, it's your gut you have to trust." Harry told the hobbit._

_"But Gandalf is almost always right, isn't he?" Frodo asked._

_Harry sighed. "Let me tell you something. When I was 15 Gandalf decided not to tell me something that was really important. In this ignorance I fell into a trap set y the Dark Lord of that time that almost got my friend and I killed and did get my godfather killed." Frodo looked shocked. "That's not to say he's the one to blame, I rushed into the situation without thinking. And besides, I've forgiven him of that mistake long ago. My point is that Gandalf is not a god. He is able to make a mistake just like you and I._

_So take heed of a friend's advice, but remember to do what_ You_ feel is right. Trust who _you_ think is trustworthy. Don't be afraid to contradict someone, they'll still respect you." Frodo nodded in understanding and Harry walked away to talk with Merry and Pippin._

**FB**

"Yeah, Sam. I trust him." Frodo said before drifting off to sleep. Sam nodded and followed Frodo to the land of Dreams.

Strider looked into his young-looking companion's face and asked, "How is it you know about my heritage?" He asked.

"I am a close friend of Gandalf's. He speaks highly of you. He hasn't told me anything too personal, other than the names you go by, he's told me that you are Isildur's heir but do not wish to take the throne, that you are honorable and respectful. He also tells me that you are quite the swordsman and would have a higher chance of beating me than most people." Harry looked into Strider's eyes and thought back to when Albus told him the man's names. After a moment's thought he remembered. "Aragorn!" He exclaimed quietly. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Sorry," Harry said, sheepishly. "I've been trying to remember your name for the past few hours now and only just recalled it. Aragorn nodded.

"Is there a name I can call you by?" He asked Harry.

"My name is Harry."

"Harry? Odd name. I think I've heard it before, though." Aragorn commented.

"Wasn't so odd when I was born and more than likely, you've heard it from Gandalf." Harry told him.

"Ah, yes you're right. He speaks very highly of you. I think he respects you more than even Lord Elrond. He told me you are stubborn, selfless, a master swordsman. As good with your sword as an elf is with bow and arrow. He also said you had a 'saving people thing'." Aragorn said with slight amusement coloring his voice near the end.

"Well that's mostly true. I don't know about the selfless thing. I think I've been quite selfish lately, and I was told plenty of times about my 'saving people thing' when I was younger. It's still there but now I think things through." Harry said with a rueful smile that made Aragorn's breath catch. "Well I believe I'll be going to bed, as I haven't slept the past two nights. Wake me up if something happens?" He asked the ranger. Aragorn nodded, eyes never leaving the body as Harry made himself a bed on the floor and went to sleep.

**AN:** so now that thats all done, my updates will be more irregular... probably once every two weeks or something. hope you enjoy it so far!


	6. Chapter 5 Journey to Rivendell

Sorry it took so long to update but I only just got my computer and the internet going at the same time yesterday :S I had my computer without internet for ten days and then I had internet with someone else's computer for five days, but now I have mine :D the joys of travelling.

**Haunt of twilight:** Yes he will, but it will be explained why at some point.

**Luna13:** Personally I like Legolas/Harry the best, but I think Aragorn is pretty good for Harry too and I thought I'd try it out since there aren't too many Aragorn/Harry stories.

**Whitedwarf:** they look the same age because they have to stop physically aging at a normal pace. So Dumbledore started to age really slowly as soon as he had been given a longer life. Draco aged at a normal pace until he reached about 100 and the physical aging slowed down, so his physical appearance caught up to Dumbledore's. I don't know if I explained it properly (it makes sense in my mind lol) if your still confused, let me know and I'll try again.

Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

**CWC: **1,907

**Chapter five-journey to Rivendell**

Harry suddenly sat up. He wasn't sure what had woke him up, and he was a bit confused that he was in a bed until the memories from last night came to him. He immediately looked for Aragorn. He saw the ranger staring at him. "I was just about to wake you, but it seems I have no need to." Aragorn said quietly, slightly confused and slightly amused.

"I'm a light sleeper, and seem to have a radar for danger. What's going on?" Harry said just as quietly as he walked up to Aragorn. Before Aragorn could answer they heard a loud, inhuman screech of rage that woke up the hobbits. there was a short pause of silence before the group heard even more shrieks. When everyone looked out the window there wasn't much too see before a dark figure followed by three more fled from the inn and into the night.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once men." Aragorn started. "Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling darkness and now they are slaves to his will." He turned to face the hobbits and Harry. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one..they will never stop hunting you." He said the last part to Frodo.

Harry looked out the window to the darkness outside. He was reminded of a mix between Death eaters and Dementors. He gave a small unnoticeable shudder at the thought. _This should be interesting _Harry thought.

The next day the two men and the hobbits left the Inn at daybreak with a poorly taken care of pony- that Sam insisted they couldn't leave behind- and allowed Aragorn to take the lead. They'd been walking for a few hours when Frodo asked, "Where are you taking us?"

"Into the wild." Aragorn responded.

Harry snorted behind him. "Wouldn't have guessed." He mumbled. Aragorn smiled, he was finding Harry to be an interesting character.

Behind them they heard Sam ask Frodo, "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf's?"

"We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo responded stubbornly. Harry smiled a little, knowing that Frodo was taking his advice.

"But where is he _leading _us?" Sam asked, just as stubborn as the other hobbit.

Aragorn turned his head to say "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee… To the house of Elrond." Harry was pretty sure he could see amusement with a mix of respect in aragorn's eyes when he looked at Sam. _He obviously respects caution, rather than be bothered by it. I'm starting to like this guy._ Harry thought.

Sam got excited. "Did you hear that, Bill?" He asked the pony. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

They had been walking a few hours more when, by some silent agreement, the hobbits all stopped and started to unpack. Aragorn and Harry were confused about what they were doing.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Aragorn told them.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked plainly.

"We've already had breakfast." Harry responded, wondering if hobbits naturally had some form of amnesia.

"We've had one, yes...but what about Second Breakfast?" Pippin asked innocently. Aragorn and Harry both looked at him blankly before Harry started laughing and Aragorn turned away, shaking his head.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry told his friend.

"What about Elvenses?" Pippi asked. Merry shook his head and the rest of the hobbits started packing away their things. "Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, dinner, supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin asked, sounding panicked.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said sadly.

Up ahead Harry was having a hard time keeping his laughter quiet, not wanting to offend the small creatures. "Those two sound so heartbroken." Harry whispered to Aragorn amongst his giggles. Aragorn laughed lowly, grabbed two apples from his pack and threw them, one after the other, to the two young hobbits. They heard a thunk, an exasperated 'Pippin!' from Merry before they heard the hobbits starting to walk towards them to catch up. Even Aragorn couldn't help the laughter that came out. Luckily, the hobbits, who had just caught up to them, assumed that one of them said something funny.

They continued their trek for most of the rest of the day until it started to get dark. When Harry looked ahead he saw a pile of ruins at the top of a hill.

Aragorn spoke, "This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

They climbed up until they found a good area to stay for the night about half way up the rocky hill. Aragorn took out four short swords and laid them on the ground in front of the tired hobbits. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

"I'll come with you. Two pairs of eyes are better than one." Harry said. Aragorn considered for half a moment before nodding.

The two men didn't speak until they'd once again reached the bottom of the hill. "If you don't mind my asking, if looks are to be deceiving, how old are you?" Aragorn asked. Harry could tell the man had been dying to ask this since they met last night.

"Do you have any idea how old Gandalf is?" Harry asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

Aragorn tried to think of the answer, even if it caught him off guard. "I've never asked him. I know that he hasn't changed physically very much since I met him when I was really young. But what does that have to do with your age?"

"Well he is only 150 years older than me. If you ever find out his or my age you'll know the other's." Aragorn stared at him before walking on again.

"You're quite close to him, aren't you?" Aragorn asked. Harry hummed in agreement. "It shows. You both speak in riddles." Harry laughed out of shock.

"Yes, it is infuriating, isn't it? I guess it comes naturally with old age. I bet you've been finding yourself giving a simple riddle here and there when someone asks you a question." Harry said.

Aragorn thought about it and then chuckled. "I guess you're right."

There was a silence as they walked around, taking stock of everything around them and the hill. Harry looked up and saw a small glow on the hill before it was put out. When he looked up the few paths to where they were to stay for the night he saw dark shadows moving towards them. "Shit!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed Aragorn's armed and ran for the hobbits, hoping they could hold their own. He heard the clashing of swords and a few thumps. He grabbed Aragorn's arm and, remembering he was a wizard, apparated he and Aragorn to where they left the hobbits. Aragorn was slightly winded but he regained himself and focused on the problem at hand before accusing Harry of anything. Harry heard a cry of pain and saw Frodo suddenly appear out of thin air (though he knew it was the ring) in pain.

He flicked his wrist and his old wand fell into his hand. Thinking of how it felt to fly for the first time (something he would never forget) he cast a patronus and, with the help of Aragorn torching the suckers, drove the ringwraiths away. Aragorn was giving Harry a suspicious look but hurried to Frodo to see if he was alright or not.

Aragorn kneeled down beside Frodo and picked up the knife that was laying beside the injured hobbit. He looked at it gravely.

"Help him, Strider!" Sam demanded.

"He's been stabbed by a morgul blade." Aragorn said solemnly. The blade suddenly seemed to melt away and Aragorn threw the hilt to the ground in disgust.

"Do something." Sam begs.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine." Aragorn replied to the distraught hobbit as he went to pick up Frodo.

"Wait." Harry said. "I'm not able to heal it but I may be able to slow the poison down if you let me take a look." Aragorn looked Harry in the eyes for a moment before he gave a hesitant nod. Harry uncovered the injury and passed his wand over it while muttering the few healing spells he knew that could help. Of course he could've done this wandless but it was good to keep a few secrets from the enemy if they were watching. When he was finished he looked up. "Alright, I slowed it down but we should still try to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible."

"What about the method you used with me to get here so quickly?" Aragorn asked after a slight pause.

Harry thought for a moment. _They know where we are and they'll know where we're going. Of course Gandalf will have put wards around the area with or without the elves' permission. _"Right, the Ringwraiths most likely know where we're going and the five that weren't here tonight are probably waiting near Rivendell to ambush us. I won't be able to go directly into Rivendell in case any type of magic is set to keep sudden unknown intruders out." He looked at Aragorn. "I need you to think of somewhere we can appear just outside the borders of Rivendell."

Aragorn gave him a questioning look, but did as he said. "right on the other side of the river." He answered.

"I need you to picture the spot very clearly in your mind." Aragorn nodded. "Do you trust me?" Harry suddenly asked. Aragorn looked him in the eye before nodding again. "Ok, don't break eye contact." And with that for a warning he gently eased himself into Aragorn's mind and saw the picture of the area just after the river. "Everyone hold on to me as tightly as you can." The hobbits and Aragorn looked a little worried but did as he said. Harry picked up Frodo and thinking very hard of the border of Rivendell he apparated the six of them there.

Everyone except for Harry, who was used to the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube, were a little off balance. Harry handed Frodo to Aragorn when he thought he could handle the extra weight and turned to face the other side of the river where, as he expected, the other five dementor wannabes were standing. The leader started towards the group and the rest of them followed.

"Take Frodo to Lord Elrond for healing. I can take care of this." Aragorn hesitated but knew the ring bearer was important as well as knowing that Lord Elrond most likely did something to keep evil out of the elves land and so turned away and headed for the city.

When the ringwraiths and their horses were half way through the river, Harry noticed the water rapidly rising and smiled. He relaxed his stance as he watched a flood of water over take the riders. He knew that the horses wouldn't survive and hopefully the riders would be injured. With this happy thought, Harry turned and headed to the great house of Lord Elrond. He hoped he could get a good, hot meal.


End file.
